


Rest Assured

by Panchy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/pseuds/Panchy
Summary: In a rare moment of downtime, Alfonse and Alice relax together in the castle library.





	Rest Assured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> Part of a fic trade with Avistella! Cross-posted from tumblr. catch me posting once every three years @wymtime

Alfonse found little else more pleasant than sitting on the plush couch in the corner, the quiet flipping of pages and distant shuffle of books being organized on the other side of the library providing a steady sort of rhythm that lent itself to a perfect study session. Little else, that is, except doing so with someone dear to him. **  
**

He hadn’t had many opportunities to spend time with the Summoner as of late, but a recent lull in activity from Embla had given him the chance, and he wasn’t about to waste it. He wished he could have taken her somewhere away from the castle and the stress it caused them both. Go on a stroll through town, maybe. Have a picnic. Visit the royal gardens. More and more ideas came to him, but he shook off these fantasies as soon as they’d arrived. Such things were luxuries they couldn’t afford right now.

He had decided on a heavy tome regarding the world that some of the more recent summons hailed from. He had read it long ago, but decided a refresher could be beneficial. Alice had chosen a handful of smaller volumes on pegasi - their biology, history with humans, deployment in battle, even tips on their handling and care. The prince recalled her saying that the animals were one of the things that simply didn’t exist in her world, along with wyverns, mages, and magic as a whole. It was difficult for him to imagine such a world, but that only added to his fascination with it (and with the Summoner herself, though he couldn’t bring himself to say that out loud).

Few words were exchanged during their reading. Alice would occasionally ask for clarification on a topic, and Alfonse would bring up an unusual bit of information he’d come across, but for the most part, they fell into an easy silence. Maybe that’s why Alfonse didn’t notice when the other’s breathing evened out. Maybe his preoccupation with the book in front of him kept the prince from noticing the weight that slowly pressed into his side. Maybe he was really just as clueless as Sharena said he was.

Whatever the reason, when the prince turned to tell Alice another intriguing fact about a hero, he was surprised to find his movement restricted. He looked down and his breath caught in his throat.

“Summoner?…..Alice?”

The girl leaned fully against him, head resting on his shoulder, body pinning his arm to his side. He couldn’t quite see her face, but after calling her name again didn’t elicit a response, he was certain.

Alice was completely asleep.

Heat rose to his face as he quickly scanned the surrounding area. No other heroes seemed to be in the library at the moment, and their position in the corner surrounded by tall shelves meant it was unlikely anyone could spot them without actively searching. That was some relief, sparing the both of them from an awkward situation. But what now?

He knew he should wake her up, that she’d be embarrassed to be caught like this….but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. When was the last time she’d had a decent rest? Embla had quieted, but Alice had enough anxieties and scars of her own to keep her from letting her guard down (or sleeping, if the persisting darkness around her eyes was anything to go by). This pose she held now seemed so natural, so relaxed, that moving her from it would be unforgivable.

Alice sighed and stirred slightly. The prince held his breath, but she showed no further signs of waking. He exhaled and let some of the previously unnoticed tension he held leave him. If this was what she needed, he’d give it to her gladly. With this in mind, he relaxed into the couch and settled back into his book.

 

* * *

 

A soft golden light filtered through the library windows before Alice stirred again.

“Nn…Prince?…”

Alfonse hummed as Alice rubbed her face and stifled a yawn. His book, long finished, was set to the side. “You fell asleep,” he simply stated.

“Oh…oh. I’m so sorry, Alfonse, I really didn’t mean to.” She still sounded half-asleep, and despite her words, she made no move to get up.

“It’s quite all right, Alice.” He paused for a moment to glance at a window, noting the time. “I could escort you back to your room, if you’d like. You may feel more comfortable resting there.”

Alice rubbed the hem of her cloak and looked down, not saying anything for a moment. When she did speak, the words were quiet and hesitant. “I’d like to stay here a little longer. If you don’t mind.”

The prince smiled and gently shifted to a more comfortable position.

“As you will.”


End file.
